What True Love Means
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: Based On A True Story; What if your boyfriend fell in love with your best friend? What if that friend loves him back too? It's hard to choose between a best friend and a boyfriend, so what's the answer? And which one you'll keep? Dedicated to Lezley-Gardner.


**Hey guys and welcome to my sad story! You can say that this is my story but there are some romance added so it wouldn't be all sad. But it doesn't mean everything really did happen.**

**This story is a two-shot and I really hope that you'll like it. **

**Now let's begin with the first chapter of this two-shot.**

**Note: You might need tissues. This part is really sad!**

**What True Love Means…**

**Part one**

**XxxxX**

_If you love someone, let them go…_

_If they return to you, it was meant to be…_

_If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with…_

**XxxxX**

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, I've been waiting for you since ages!"

"I'm really sorry, Yami. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

"OK. I'll be waiting."

I hung up and put the last touches on my clothes. I was wearing a blue short along with a beautiful V-neck T-shirt that was crimson. I loved that color so much because it reminded me of my boyfriend's eyes. I smiled remembering Yami's strange hair style and his very handsome features which only made me more jealous and protective over him. I looked at the mirror; my brown hair was hugging my shoulders while my eyes were shining with happiness that I was seeing Yami. I pulled my purse which Yami brought for me on my birthday and headed to meet him. It was really great that my house wasn't that far from his grandpa's shop. It was like five minutes of walking and you reach his shop.

I hurried on the road while thinking of the day we met. It was four months ago. It was a short time, I know. But Yami and I were so in love with each other and everybody just envied us for the big love we shared.

**Flashback:**

_That day, four months ago, my best friend Mai told me that she was going to the movies to see 2012 along with a new guy she met. She said that she had some interest in him and that she wanted me to meet him._

_I went that day and met, Yami the new guy along with his friend Tristan; a guy with a strange spiky hair and brown eyes. Mai told Yami to bring one of his friends thinking that I could hook up with him. But that day, something strange happened. We sat at the movies next to each other starting with Yami on the right, next was me, to my surprise, then Mai and Tristan was next to her. And through the movie, Yami and I talked together and got to know each other while Mai and Tristan talked together._

_Yami was just like me, same hobbies, same likes and hates. I just loved talking with him and I just liked him, and when we got out the theatre, Yami winked to me sexily before he left to escort Mai home._

_I went home singing in happiness and just when I reached my house; Mai called and told me that Yami really liked me and that he wants to go on a date with me. I was really happy and Mai told me that it was really ok to go with him. I went in that date with him. It wasn't really a date since Tristan and Mai went with us but Yami and I had some time alone and that was enough for me._

_When we were alone, he told me that he needed me to be honest and never lie to him no matter what happens. He also told me that he doesn't want to hear anything about my ex boyfriend and he never wants to hear me mentioning him again._

_Since that day, we became boyfriend and girlfriend, and I was in my ultimate happiness. I don't know what happened to Mai anyway. She started getting jealous from me and Yami and she started making us fight with her arranged schemes._

_One day she took me to see my ex-boyfriend and went the next day to tell Yami that I went to see him on purpose and to tell him that I want him back to me. Not only that, she told him that she tried so hard to stop me from going and that she told me that Yami loved me and that it was bad for me to cheat on him, but I told her that it wasn't her business. Next, we went to the coffee shop and she saw a handsome guy and wanted to flirt with him, but the guy was interested in me not her. I made it clear to him, though, that I was with someone else. Mai went that day too and told Yami that I flirted with the guy and that I took his number and we are talking._

_Mai did lots of terrible things to separate me and Yami. And because of her we would always fight, sometimes break up, but we always went back together because we really loved each other so much._

_In the end, I was getting tired from us fighting all the time because of Mai and I was more tired from forgiving her all the time. So, I stopped talking with her and so did Yami. He changed his number so Mai won't call him and lie to him again._

**End Of Flashback**

I reached Yami's shop or at least his grandpa's shop and there I found my best friend, the quit, kind hearted and shy Miho along with Tristan and Yami. I smiled and greeted them, then went to give Yami a very strong hug which he returned with the same tightness. I forgot to say that after we stopped talking with Mai, which was exactly after two months from knowing Yami, Tristan saw Miho and he liked her and they started going out with each other.

I remember Yami telling me many times that Tristan wasn't a good match for Miho and for some reason I had the same feeling. But I didn't really get involved in her life, specially seeing that Miho really loved Tristan.

A week after that day, Miho and Tristan had a really big fight and they broke up. I tried to interfere but Tristan told Miho that his father broke and he won't be giving her a good life if they stayed together. Miho was really heartbroken that day while I didn't know what his father's financial problems had to do with their relationship.

Yami told me one day that he wanted to see me along with Miho to tell us some important things. When we saw him, I already was in his arms while he hugged me tight and spoke with Miho.

"Do you still want to get back with Tristan, Miho?" I remember Yami asking her that question.

"Yeah." Miho told him as a matter of fact.

Yami sighed making me worried. I gripped his shirt and he planted a kiss on my forehead. "Tristan was lying about his father. The truth is that he fell in love with a girl called Serenity and he doesn't want to be with you anymore."

I clenched my teeth angrily. My sense was right. That break up had nothing to do with his father and being broke. That bastard fell in love with another girl. Then, I remembered my best friend, no, more like my sister. She was crying pitifully while I told Yami that we should let her cry.

The days passed after that day and Miho was better by now. She forgot about Tristan and we were happy again. I was talking to her one day when I got another call from Yami and I quickly said bye to Miho and answered Yami.

"Hey, my love." Yami greeted me with the same sentence as always. I smiled happily.

"Hey honey, I miss you so much."

Yami laughed that deep laugh of his before saying."I'm alone in the shop. Why don't you come to see me?"

"Really? I can?" I asked, still debating.

"Sure, I missed you so much."

"OK. I'll be there in minutes."

I changed my clothes quickly into a pair of black trousers with a pink shirt that goes around the neck. After picking my cell and my purse, I hurried to Yami.

I remembered that I stood out, debating whether to go in there or not when Yami got out and dragged me in. We went to a room inside and we kissed for the first time in our relationship. It was more like a peck but full of passion. It was the first time in my life that I do that.

After we graduated high school, my parents said that we were going to travel to Egypt for some time to celebrate there in Sharm El Shekh. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to my friends and most importantly to Yami.

When Mai knew that I was leaving for two weeks to Egypt, she came to apologize for what she did with me. She admitted that she fell in love with Yami and that she was jealous of me since she was technically the one that introduced us to each other and I took him away from her. I felt really sorry for her that day and we made up, then we started talking about the old days and about my relationship with Yami. I remember that I went to the kitchen to bring her some lemonade when she did something that I didn't expect; she put the picture of my ex-boyfriend in my purse that Yami brought me.

I went to Yami to say goodbye and after half hour of making out in his shop, I sat on a chair in the sop while he noticed the purse and smiled.

"You always carry this purse when you come to visit me, and also the watch." He noticed, smiling happily.

I stared at the Swatch he brought me on my birthday along with a cute teddy that says I love you and this purse. He spent lots of money on my presents and I knew that I had to make sure to bring him great presents on his birthday which was on the 4th of September. I smiled remembering how many times he would remind me of his birthday so I won't forget.

"You do remember that my birthday is just three months away, don't you?" Atem remarked and I had to laugh hard. I was just thinking of that a second ago!

"OMG! It's like the thousand times that you remind me of your birthday. I swear I'm not forgetting it. I even added this on the reminders in my cell phone, so I won't forget!" Yami chuckled and came to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry, my love. I'm just making sure you won't forget!" I smiled lovingly to Yami and turned to give him a hug. I just loved being in Yami's arms and he loved holding me to him too. It was one of the special things that Yami and I liked to do with each other, and I would always stay in his arms when we would be with each other.

"It's alright honey. This birthday would be the best I promise." I told him.

Yami kissed my cheek and told me to close my eyes because he wanted to put a gift in my purse. I raised my eyebrow at him while he shook his head.

"I'm not telling you what it is." I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes. Yami took my purse and opened it, only to let a gasp.

"Something wrong Yami?" I checked, still closing my eyes. Yami chuckled weakly behind me.

"No, everything's fine, my love." He assured me with a weak, shaking voice that made me a bit worried."Now, open your eyes." I opened my eyes and took the purse from his hands. I saw him put something in his pocket before I focused on the purse; I saw a beautiful necklace.

"OMG! It's great!" I squealed happily before Yami suggested putting it around my neck. He placed it gently before kissing my neck. I turned to hug him tight while he wrapped his arms around me, but still not with the same tightness that his hugs used to be like. I stared up at his eyes which held some kind of sadness.

"What's wrong, Yami?" I asked worriedly, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Nothing, my love. It's just that I'm sad you're leaving." I kissed his cheek tenderly before hiding my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to go but my parents insist." I told him sincerely before I felt him hugging me tight. I smiled when he hugged me tight and closed my eyes, feeling so protected now. While I was in his arms I stared at his hand and smiled. Since we started going out, Yami took my hair ribbon and was wrapping it around his wrist like a bracelet. I smiled widely seeing that he still keeps it around his wrist. He even told me that he wears it when he showers and just all the time. I still don't understand it when he says that the smell of my shampoo still gives off from it!

The two weeks in Cairo turned into a whole month and I was really missing Yami. I couldn't call Yami from there since my parents were with me all the time and I told my parents after they discovered that I was going out with someone, I told them that I broke up with him. My dad was forbidding me to date till I enter college that's why I had to keep Yami's secret for just three months since I'd be in college by then.

I kept talking to Miho, though, and she told me that he's calling her everyday to check on me and that they were meeting like every day. I was really jealous from that, but I couldn't tell Miho that I don't want her to meet Yami since she'd think that I suspect her like I suspected Mai before and I didn't want to hurt her by this.

I knew I could trust Miho with my heart since we were together since the fourth grade which was like nine years ago. She was the only girl in her family and I was too, that's why we acted like sisters more than just friends.

I remember one day that I told her not to answer Yami if he called her again. She was really surprised that day and she asked me why, but I didn't know what to answer her. I was afraid that Yami would get used to her, or worse fall in love with her. I knew it was silly to think of that, but still I was a very jealous girlfriend and I didn't want Mai's case to repeat itself.

Anyways, on our flight back, I was thinking. It has been seven months now since Yami and I met in the third of December last year. Wow, we were in July so just a few months and we'll be celebrating our year anniversary. I was waiting impatiently for our year anniversary which would prove that we were a good couple that lasted for a whole year!

I thought of Yami and I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat, my breath get stuck in my gorge and I felt some butterflies in my stomach. I just loved Yami so much and I couldn't wait till I see him again. I'd just hug him tight and never let go.

When I arrived, I called Miho first and told her that I was going to see Yami. I noticed that her voice was so weak and sad and I got automatically worried.

"Are you alright, Miho?" I asked her and she just took a breath.

"Yeah, sure." She told me but I still felt that her voice wasn't the same old one. I knew that Miho was quiet and calm all the time, but her voice was like someone that is about to die soon.

"Why don't you come with me to see Yami? I want to see you too."

Miho gasped, and I could feel that her breath stopped."No Tea, don't go to see Yami. Please!"

Miho's voice was shaking and my head started spinning. What the hell was she hiding? Then, my heart's rate sped up.

"Is it Yami? Is he sick or something?"

"Tea please, I'll come to your house in the noon and I'll tell you everything. But now, you should promise me that you're not going to call Yami or text him or visit him, deal?" Although the deal was really hard but I'm going to understand everything soon, so I'll just pretend that I still didn't come back from my trip and I still can't talk to Yami now.

Miho came to my house at noon and she told me that she's inviting me to the movies. There was a movie for a very famous singer that Miho just adored and I said ok to her. On our way there, I noticed that Miho was staring out the window. Her eyes showed sadness, remorse if you could say and some hesitation. She was playing with her hands that were on her lap and the way she was interlocking her fingers with each other told me that she was really nervous.

"Alright now, could you tell me what's wrong with you? You haven't spoken a word since we left my house. What's wrong Miho?"

Miho stood silent; she opened her moth to speak but then changed her mind and closed her mouth. I've never seen her in this state before and it was really worrying me. Then, after some time of silence, came a strange question that I never thought she'd ask."Do you love Yami, Tea?"

I raised my eyebrow at her strange, yet stupid question. Of course I love Yami. She's the most one in this world who knows how much I love him. She knew that I worshiped Yami.

"That's a heck of a stupid question! Of course I love him, Miho. I thought you knew that I adore Yami." I exclaimed hastily. I watched Miho's expression turn to a deadly one and before I could ask anything, we arrived to the theatre. I smiled when we reached. It was the same movie theatre where I met Yami seven months ago. That was a day to remember. We bought the tickets and I chose the same seats that Yami chose for us the last time.

I returned to Miho holding popcorn and smiled to her, but her expression never changed and was the same troubled one. I blew out a frustrated breath and caught her shoulders.

"Listen, are you ever going to tell me what's going on? I got totally sick of this drama. What's wrong Miho? What happened in my absence?"

Miho couldn't avoid me anymore and she knew it, that's why she sighed in defeat and hung her head down in shame. I still didn't understand anything.

"I told you that Yami and I were talking through this month just like every day and whenever he would like to see me I would say yes and go to him. Yesterday, when I was there in his shop I told him that you're coming back today, but he showed no interest and he told me that he doesn't want a cheater like you anymore with him. Then, he told me that through the time we were talking together, he was felling something inside his heart. You know that I'm too naïve and I didn't understand what he was talking about so…" Miho stopped her eyes full of tears while I suddenly let out a knowing smile."He said that he loves me…." She chocked the words out and stared at the floor.

"And what did you say to him?" I asked quiet unaffected.

"I started crying and he came to wipe my tears and asked me not to cry. He told me to call him in the evening and I said yes and went. I was so shocked Tea!"

I stood in my place with the same expression; a smile on my lips which was kind of a mixed smile, some of it was a knowing one since my sense told me that something like that might happen and some of it was a mad smile that she didn't at least yell at him for being a bastard. No tear was on my face and no sign of sadness or anything was shown on my face. I took the whole thing with an open mind and just let it go.

"So what? Why are you sad like this? He just wasn't the one for me, that's all." Miho gasped and stared at me. She was speechless for some time still not believing how I took this whole thing without even yelling at her or spitting in her face or trying to hit her or slap her."It's just a simple thing and nothing to worry about. Now, let's go and watch the movie, it's already started." Miho let a half hearted smile and we walked and sat on the chairs. I smiled sadly when I sat on the same chair I sat at the first time and turned to Yami's one seeing that it was empty, like the way that my heart feels now.

To my misfortune, the movie talked about a guy who loved a girl and then this girl falls in love with his friend. It was just the same story as mine, and what made things worse is that the hero's name was Yami. I couldn't believe this coincidence and I started crying in the movie nonstop. In front of Miho I was crying at the really sad movie, but really I was crying about this stupid and pathetic fate that made me go through something so difficult like this.

When the movie ended, I said goodbye to Miho and went home. I threw myself on the bed as soon as I got home and cried my eyes out. Now I felt that I snapped out of the unaffected and calm state I was in when I was with Miho and now I let what happened sank in. I couldn't believe that Yami would sell me to have my friend. What did I do to deserve that? How did I hurt him? I knew that I never hurted his feelings and that I was so loyal and loving to him, and the day when I left he was so sweet with me. I took the necklace and stared at it.

"Why Yami? Why would you love her? What about us? You don't love me anymore? Could a month make you forget about our days and our memories together?"

Then I cried and cried and cried. I never thought I'd cry in my life like I cried that day. Did anyone go through this before? Sorrow was ripping my heart and I felt like my life was so unworthy of living now. I just couldn't believe it. What's the thing that Yami didn't find in me and found in Miho? I thought he loved me. I thought he adored me. So, why did he do that?

I called every one of my friends that night. I needed to talk to someone other than Miho. But my friends didn't really help me. They all said the same things.

_"Don't be mad at Miho!"_

_"Miho didn't mean to take him from you, but he was a bastard!"_

_"Don't fight with Miho."_

_"Miho is a good girl and she really loves you like a sister."_

_"Don't be cruel on Miho."_

_"Don't let what happened affect your friendship with Miho."_

Miho, Miho, Miho. Nobody really cared about anyone but Miho. And what about me; nobody wanted to console me? Nobody cared about my damn feelings? Nobody cared that I was betrayed by the love of my life. Nobody even cared to lay any blame on Miho. Nobody wanted to make her have some responsibility for Yami falling in love with her? She was talking with him and visiting him everyday even when I told her not to, and Yami must have got used to her. In my heart, I knew that Miho was blameful for what happened. Why did she do that? Why didn't she listen to me? And why she didn't even yell at Yami after she saw that he was betraying me with her? Then, a conclusion jumped to my head. Can it be that she's in love with him?

I felt my heart being burned when I thought of that and I just tried to console my broken heart by crying. The pain I felt that day was unbearable. I've never been in this pain before. Even when Mai did all these things with me I didn't feel this same pain. I felt like something was gripping my heart and squeezing it really hard.

A week passed after that and Miho and I weren't just the same. Our whole relationship turned upside down since what happened and what made things worse that Yami knew that Miho told me about what happened, but he still didn't bother to call and explain to me why.

One day, Miho was at my house and I was using the net. I was chatting on the messenger when Yami signed in. I had a comment saying 'I loved you from the depth of my heart and you loved my best friend, so what should I say to a bastard like you?' Clearly, Yami saw the comment and he started talking with me.

He said that I cheated on him and that I betrayed him. I didn't understand anything but he only said that he saw something in my purse that indicates how I was cheating on him. He also said that if he met Miho before he met me, he would have definitely liked her and not a bitch like me! He also said that Miho was a great girl and that I was just a fucking bitch. No one could tell how sadness was eating the insides of my heart and soul. I never felt so broken and hurt the way I felt that day. And to make things worse he asked me; do you mind if Miho and I started dating? I couldn't believe he said that and he also told me that he forgot all our memories and love. I told him that I was a real jerk because I was crying my heart out through this whole week while he could forget everything with a press of a button. Then, I signed out. I couldn't take this anymore and I told Miho that she should go and yell and curse him for hurting me while she only said that she can't yell at anyone since she was so shy. I couldn't take her naivety and stupidity any longer and I told her that if she didn't call him and fight with him, I would stop talking with her.

Miho never had any friends but me in her entire life. Everyone thought she was too stupid and naïve and everybody just avoided her in school while I didn't care. So, Miho was so attached to me and she couldn't imagine her life without me. And I treated her like my sister so I was really surprised that she didn't take revenge for me.

That day Miho called him and told him that he was a bastard and that she doesn't love him back and that she won't fall in love with a trash like him. I was really proud of her, and I felt that some of my dignity was returning to me. But still, I noticed how sad she was when she told him that and I couldn't stop thinking that Miho really loved him too.

One day, I brought Miho to my house and told her that I had an important thing to tell her. When she came we talked in many different things except the important thing. I was really surprised that I could be that easy and let go with everything that happened. I was a good actress and I could act that I was normal in front of her for as long as I wanted. But I couldn't stop the pain I was going through no matter how I tried.

"So Tea, what's the important thing you wanted to tell me about?" Miho asked after I tried hard to avoid that question.

"Well," I knew that I was going to start a real long conversation so I tried to pick the best words."Listen Miho; in order to get our relationship back to what it was like before, we need to be honest with each other. I know that our relationship was never like this and that what happened really affected us. That's why we need to be honest with each other to get through this."

Miho gave me a small nod and then she hung her head down."Speaking of honesty, can I ask you something Tea?" Miho's tone was full of hesitation and I wondered why.

"Yep sure, Miho."

"Are you mad at me for what happened? I mean, do you hate me now?"I had to swallow hard. This was a real tough question. I can't hide that I was so mad at her and I couldn't lie that I didn't blame her for what happened either, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was a very sensitive girl and I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't hurt my sis!

"Well Miho, I can't say that I'm not angry. In fact I blame you for this. You were too naïve to understand that seeing Yami and talking with him every day would make him get used to you."

"I swear that I didn't want to do that." Miho protested.

"I know Miho, and I don't suspect you. It's just that you are responsible for what happened and you didn't do it on purpose."

Miho nodded and I completed what I was going to say."I noticed that when we went out together, and despite of my demand for you not to look to Yami's shop, you did look and you tried to see if he was there." I said in a tone that was devoid of any emotion while she averted my gaze. I could see that she was really sorry for this, but I also knew that she couldn't control herself. People just can't control their heart and that's was their weakness.

"I only do that for you! I was used to look at his shop and tell you if he was there. It's just out of habit!" Miho said smiling meekly and I sighed.

"Maybe, in some time this was out of a habit. But now, you're doing this for a whole different purpose." Miho stared at me with a questioning look."Miho, you're in love with Yami, aren't you?" I finally asked. I asked the most important question without hesitation. My tone was calm and slow with a bit of hidden sorrow that Miho failed to notice. Miho was silent for eternity and I thought she was never going to answer. I saw her troubled features, her eyes that were full of a gloomy look and her hands that shook a little. She was nervous and I sensed that. She was afraid to talk and I felt that. She was in love with him and I knew that.

"Yeah, I am." Miho breathed out with signs of remorse washing over her face. My heart now was sticked to my back. Yes, that could happen. My breath was stuck in my gorge and I swear that I felt I'm about to die that minute. Although I knew that truth and I felt it from a long time, but hearing these words from Miho and making sure of her feelings really stabbed me hard in my heart and crushed the remains of my broken soul.

I smiled while some tears gathered in Miho's eyes."So what now? Do you want to be Yami's girlfriend?" I asked, quite crisply by the way and Miho noticed my tone and tilted her head to the side.

"What about you?" she asked me and I sensed that this question came just casually and nothing real.

"I'll be fine but what about you? Do you want to be Yami's girlfriend?" For the last alphabet in my sentence I was waiting for her to say no. Miho loved me. She was like a sister to me and I knew that she was going to say no to me and then hug me and tell me that she's not going to sell our friendship for a guy that was my boyfriend then betrayed me. But words betrayed me when Miho said…

"Yes. I want that." I felt some hot tears gathering in my eyes and I needed to make them go before Miho notices. "I'll talk to him!" Miho yelled excitedly before picking up her cell and calling his number. I stood there…absolutely speechless. I couldn't believe that Miho would do that; she would just rip my heart out by saying yes.

I watched her talk with my boyfriend, who till now hasn't broken up with me yet, and she was smiling really happily. When she finished, she told me that he was at the shop and she asked me to go there with her. I changed my clothes and we headed to the shop with Miho running and racing me anxiously to see Yami.

We reached the shop and as soon as my eyes laid on him, my heart skipped a beat. It has been six weeks since I saw him and I was really really missing him. His skin has turned to become tanned and he was more handsome than ever. I noticed Miho's eyes on me and turned my gaze away from Yami.

When he came to us, he smiled to Miho and shook hands with her and then he extended his hand for me to shake. I couldn't help but notice two things. First, that this was the first time we greet each other with shaking hands since we first greeted each other in the movie theatre, and the second thing was that he still had my ribbon wrapped on his wrist.

We shook hands briefly and let go, although I wanted to feel his hand in mine longer. We walked to the place where we shared our first kiss three months ago and I smiled sadly remembering that day. I flicked a brief look to Yami and I saw him spaced out. He must've remembered what memory this place held for us.

We stood like status, nobody uttering a word for like forever before they both stared at me as if I wasn't supposed to be with them and as if I was interrupting something between them. I felt insulted for seconds but then I decided to shake this feeling off.

"So, I'm here to ask you something Yami. Do you truly love Miho?" I asked slowly. Words were getting really hard from my mouth and I was asking myself why? The two stared at me in surprise before Miho stared at the floor, her cheeks coloring with pink.

"What does this has to do with you, anyway?" Yami asked me crisply and I felt the urge to let a surprised gasp at his question."What are you doing here?" he asked again with a crueler tone than before.

I knew that I had to be strong and never get crushed in front of him. But with the cruel tone and questions he was throwing it was a real tough task.

"I'm here to make sure that you do love Miho and that you won't hurt her." I explained to him while he only let a sneer chuckle.

"And why do you care?"

"Because she's my sister and I care for her feelings." I told him.

Atem shook his head."When I hurt her, which I'd never do, I'll give my life to make her happy again. So, you don't have to worry." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming. I couldn't imagine the pain that my heart felt, and the need for crying was killing me now. I just wanted to fill this damn, cruel world with my tears.

"Great then." I said simply trying to sound unaffected, but I don't think that I made a good job with that anyways."So, what do we do now?"

Atem gave me a glare before he turned to give Miho a smile and the same sexy wink he gave me when we said goodbye at the movie theatre. Now, I was shaking with rage and my tears gathered at the corner of my eyes."What do you say about this generous offer from the very generous Miss Tea, Miho? Do you want to go on a date with me?" Yami asked Miho and the mock in his voice was just unbearable. My whole body started shaking. What did I do to him to deserve this hate? I still don't know what he meant that I cheated him. But now, I wanted more than ever to discover this unforgivable thing that I did to him.

"Yes." Miho answered shortly and he smiled.

"At this case I say yes too." Yami told me more than Miho and I nodded feeling that my eyes were filled with tears that I could barely see Yami now.

"So, we have a deal." I gave a fake smile."Give me your hand Yami." I ordered him and he gave me his left hand."No, the other one." I told him and he gave me the hand that had my ribbon hanging on it. I took Miho's hand as well and made the two hands hold each other. By this scene, my heart was broken to the last pieces and I could no longer hold my tears. I felt hot salty tears travelling on my face and I really felt better by letting my tears out. I saw Miho's eyes tearing up while Yami gave me a strange look that I thought meant I'm sorry, but I could care less about this now."This is what I came for, so I'm leaving you two now." I whispered fadely and turned to leave as my tears increased in intensity now and I didn't try to hold them back anymore.

"You know Tea?" Yami's voice stopped me."Miho really loves you so much."

I smiled mockingly without turning my head to them."I know that's why I did this for her." I told him with a chocked voice, full of my hot and depressed tears and I continued to walk.

I heard Yami say "C'mon" to Miho and I turned to see him holding her hand in his and walking away. Miho's head was hanging down while Yami turned to look at me for some time and I could see for the first time in this whole meeting that his look held some hurt in it. I just stared sadly at him while I felt that he could read the pain in my eyes and that was really relieving a little for me.

After some seconds of staring at each other, I turned my head and walked away faster than before while my tears were running like a river on my cheeks.

People stared at me as I was passing in front of them and I could see the surprise in their eyes as to why I was crying and sobbing the way I was. But that didn't make me stop crying. My heart was being squeezed painfully in my chest and that pain was worse than any other pain in the world. And I didn't expect these people to understand this, so I kept crying without paying any attention to the stares that were going through my back and burning me more than my hot tears were burning my cheeks and soul.

**(Sobs) That was sad, but I hope you liked it.**

**(1): Well, if you noticed, through the date line the story happens through my birthday which is on the 16th of November didn't actually come. But when I started going out with my boyfriend which was on the 6th of December, he was like "Your BD was a month ago so we can still celebrate it." so he brought me those presents.**

**Well, I want to ask all of you guys if you read this part, please read the next part which would be posted the next month.**

**Thanks for reading. See you in the next update.**

**~Rawan**


End file.
